A Surprise for one
by aandsntorchwood
Summary: Jack/Ianto fic. I wrote this a while ago, It beautiful janto fluff and heavy gwen bashing int he first chapter. Please read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this a while ago, just in series one and tw Gwen really bugged me so i got to do some gwen bashing and janto fluff at the same time, win win! Well please reveiw and let me know you thoughts/suggestions on the continuation of this story as i only have a small plan for it. all mistakes are mine**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatly do not own torchwood but i do own the mistakes and vivid imagination haha**

......

Gwen burst through the door to Jack's office. Jack looked up and at once knew what was wrong.

"You couldn't keep your bloody mouths shut, could you?" He shouted to Owen and Tosh.

"I'm really sorry Jack, it just slipped out." Tosh said, looking worried. Jack just shook his head and she knew she was forgiven. Gwen just stood there, her face a picture of fury and looking back to Jack and Tosh, she slammed the door shut.

"What do you need Gwen?" Jack said, his voice less relaxed than it had been speaking to Tosh.

"Why Ianto?" The unspoken "_why not _me" hanging in the air.

"Because I love him"

Gwen just stood there and scoffed. Jack looked over to where he could see Ianto and smiled.

"Hes the one!"

"Oh really? And how do you know that?" Gwen, demanding an answer.

"Because every time I look at him I smile, when his eyes meet mine, it's as if my universe has spun out of course, he is the centre of my universe. I fear for him like I have never feared before, he is the one who is there when I die and there when I wake up, he has complete utter faith in me as I do in him. I couldn't imagine my world without him in it. I will never forget him, never love anyone as much as I love him. He is the first one to give me hope in humanity. His delicate touch is enough to make my heart jump, he makes me feel as if it's my first time for everything, he puts butterflies in my stomach and I will love him forever, I will love him until the last star in the sky dies and even then I will carry on loving him."

Jack leant forward. "And before you ask if I could ever feel that for you, I couldn't. You're not him and never will be, you will never ever take his place in my heart, even if you were the last person on this planet." Gwen looked taken back and her eyes were filling with water.

Jack, who had gone back to his work, looked up."You can leave now, go home to your husband, your suspension lasts 24 hours."

Gwen looked angry as she swished her hair back and stalked off. Jack looked up , hearing the sound of the cog door opening and closing again,knowing she was gone. Ianto peeked his head round the door.

"That went well then, _sir" _Ianto purred the last word, knowing the effect that word would have on his fiance, fiance, he liked that word, it made jack seem more, well, more owned. Ianto laughed, hearing the gentle moan from Jack and walked forward.

Jack leant back in his chair. "You better come over here now, before I get up and make you." Smiling his famous Jack Harkness smile. Ianto sat on Jack's desk and met Jacks lips in the middle.

They kissed passionately, not wanted to let go, the taste of each other so addictive. Jack's arm snaked round Ianto's waist, pulling him closer as Ianto's hands ran through Jack's hair. Their eyes met, passion swirling from mind to mind. Ianto moved his body forward, his lips still not leaving Jack's. A knock on the door brought them back to reality and Ianto jumped out of Jack's lap looking rather flustered. Jack laughed at Ianto's adorable embarrassment. As Tosh opened the door there was a guilty looking Owen behind her.

"Owen has come to apologise too" Tosh stated. smiling encouragingly.

Owen ran his hand through his hair "Sorry you two, I didnt mean to say anything to Gwen, Im really pleased for you two and yeah just thought I would say that." Ianto and Jack just looked at each other and laughed, they had never seen Owen so apologetic before.

Jack turned around "Don't worry about it Owen, at least it got it over and done with."

"Yeah about that, how did she take it?" Owen asked.

"Not well, I had to suspend her for 24 hours"

"You did what, Jack Harkness! I told you that you were not to do that" Ianto said.

"I couldn't help it, she was being rude about the whole thing and it really annoyed me, no one should be rude about us" Jack answered, trying to defend his actions.

"Awww" Tosh slipped, thinking out loud. Owen raised his eyebrows at her.

"What? Its sweet, I am really happy for you two, come on Owen lets leave the lovebirds alone." They smiled as they turned and walked out the room dicussing pizza and coffee.

**Next time: wedding gifts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Im not sure of the direction this story is going in but i do have a sort of plan, hope you like it, I own all my mistakes but do not own torchwood that belongs to the bbc, RTD etc.**

Gwen's suspension had been good for her, she took the time to think about everything she has, everything shess lost and everything she wants in life. She relised as Rhys cuddled up to her in the cold dark bed that she wanted nothing more than the love and affection he gave so willingly. She was shocked and mad at the whole Jack and Ianto thing because she was mad at herself,she could see the love that shone when they were in the room together and undterstood her phrase of wanting Jack was just that, a phrase. She came in after the 24 hours and headed straight for Jack office in apology.

when she opened the door Ianto quickly stood up from Jack's lap.

"Don't move" she said quickly

"I would like to apologise for my behaviour, I can see how adorable you two are together and would never want to interfere with that. I was rude and spiteful and during the suspension I realised I loved Rhys far more than I have ever loved anybody so I hope you can forgive me." Jack looked cautious but Ianto smiled.

"You are forgiven, now I'm off to make the coffee's who wants some?" Jack and Gwen laughed at Iantos amazing ability to make any situation better.

"Me please" Jack begged.

"Yes please Ianto" Gwen stated as she walked out the office and back down to her desk.

Ianto leaned over the desk and Kissed Jack, Jack attempted to deepen it but Ianto pulled away grinning,

"If you carry on like that, you will never get your coffee and that would be a real shame. I heard caffine withdrawal is nasty."

Jack laughed "It is, I know but trust me when I say that Ianto withdrawal symptoms are much much worse"

Ianto laughed and smiled in a way that made jack turn to putty in his hands.

he spoke" If you don't want me to take you right here on this desk then i would really leave right now, the others are barely metres away."

He chuckled

"I am leaving as we speak, don't forget I need to tell me sister, we are engaged, we have dinner with her tonight and I swear to god if you are not on your best behaviour"

"oh I will be, promise".

Ianto swiftly walked out the room and down to the kitchen.

Owen and Tosh appeared to be having a heated convosation.

"We can not get them flowers Tosh and thats the end of it, flowers are a lousy wedding gift."#

Tosh sighed " But what can you get the man that has everything he ever wanted."

Owen smiled, "We will just have to find something he wants but doesnt have and make it happen, I know you all this I'm a heartless B****** and I am but this has to be a great gift Tosh"

"Ok I'll work on it" and then went back to what they were working on.

After thinking for hours, Tosh still had no idea what would make a perfect wedding gift, she was just about to ask Ianto about it when she glanced up a Jack, His expression was filled with love but had a hint of sorrow, Tosh followed the gaze and ended up with. Ianto. It then hit Tosh and she smiled at her genius idea, she went full on into research, she could stop to tell Owen later, but first she had alot of work to do.

**Next time: The Plan**

**Sorry for the shortness, it was written quickly**

**Please review and suggestions are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this has taken a while to get on here, and I am truely sorry, but tones of stuff going on and another story on the go, work experiance this week so am very tiered. so please accept my apologies and hope you like the chapter. please reveiw. xx**

**Discalimer: I do not own torchwood (robotic voice, seeing as she has said it tones of times)**

Tosh whizzed round in her chair, compiled list and facts and data. All this for a present she thought, it was most definatly worth it but she should tell Owen soon as he would have to help. she stood up and wandered over to the autopsey room and leaned on the barier. Owen saw her and looked up expectantly

"I know the perfect gift!"

Owen stood waiting for more information "Well.. what?"

"We are going to make Ianto immortal"

Owen's jaw dropped.

"Holy crap Tosh, we can't do that, how would we even do that!!"

"We have to, their love shall last forever and if anyone can do it wwe can, I have an idea and it would have to be adminishered at a certain time in day but it's so worth it Owen, Jack can't be alone, He can't lose him and we can't let him."

Owen sighed, he knew Tosh was right and it was a beautiful heartfelt gift, I mean they were making someone immortal for crying out loud but after it was done they had to destroy all records cos they couldn't have anyone else being a flipping miracle.

Owen despite the nervousness, smiled, it really was th perfect gift for them both.

"Ok what do you need me to do."

"Uses the samples of Jack's blood, anaylse and correctly put an amount into a container then take the hand in a jar and, you know how it glows golden sometimes when take some of that energy and mix it with jack's blood, add a glass full of red wine and come see me, i need to analyse the rift and the key to how this whole thing is going to work.

Jack watched from his office as Tosh and Owen rushed round the hub,

"They were planning something" he smiled, their minds were genius alone but even better when working together, he knew it must have been something good but however much he wanted to know what they were working on, Ianto walked into the room with a coffee and he forgot all about it.

He knew it was Ianto opening the door, he could smell him, feel him. His smile turned to a grin as he looked and Ianto.

"Now Jack if you make me drop this coffee, I swear you will be sorry" Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively

"what if I want to be sorry"

"later, cariad, later"

"I can't beleive we are getting married, are you going to be the bridezilla or shall I have that honor" Ianto laughed, even his eyes laughed.

"we will just have to see, won't we?" His luagh turned to a genuine shy smile.

"Rwy'n dy garu di, Jack am byth yn wastad"

"I know Ianto, never doubted that for a second, I Love you too, and I really will love you forever and always."

**So sorry for the shortness but i had trouble with my imagination, it is acting up today, please reveiw and motivvate me, hope you like what i did write though. xxxx Oh nad sorry if the welsh is wrong it means " I love you, Jack forever and always" at least i think it does**

**Next time: Time to tell the bride**


End file.
